Someone New
by RegalPixieDust
Summary: Regina is nervous about dancing for the first time in years and seeks the help of our favourite Prince Charming... and David may have a sudden realisation about our lovely Queen. Inspired by Ginny's insta post, which I'm still not over. Interpret at OTP or BrOTP as you wish.


**This is my first attempt at EvilCharming - which is definitely a 'guilty pleasure' ship of mine... just minus the guilty part. When Ginny posted the picture the other day of these beautiful people, I knew I had to write something.**

 **Whether you interpret this as OTP or BrOTP is up to you! I own nothing but the mistakes and please review if you can!**

* * *

It was the clatter of objects falling on the floor that brought David outside of this particular room. Usually he would have walked right in to assess the problem, but at the sound of Regina's voice listing out a number of expletives, he paused and considered leaving. However, when her voice diminished and he began to hear strange movement around the room, curiosity set in and he brushed his hand against the door handle. Regina was part of the family now. He didn't have to worry about having a fireball hurled his way… right? He opened the door cautiously and the sight before him caused his breath to get caught in his throat.

Regina flipped around toward the door with bright red embarrassment flushed across her face, "What are you doing here?" Regina asked him, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"I…I heard a noise…" He faltered, his eyes glued to her. She looked different, so colossally different that it took his breath away. Literally. Her hair was natural; no gimmicks, no exaggerated style, just a simple up-do with some strands left to frame her face. Her make-up was simple and soft, but it was dress that had him mesmerised. A light pink material with beautiful jeweling, a neckline that could make anyone weak at the knees, exaggerated longer sleeves… "Wow," he breathed out when his body would let him.

She chuckled as she blushed, using her hands to flatten the front of her dress hoping to distract from her rosy face, "You act as if you've never seen a woman before, Charming."

"Of course I have, but you… I've never seen-"

"Excuse me," she cut off with feigned hurt, "You have seen me plenty of times, and if I recall correctly, I wore some of my best for you," she winked at him and he laughed at her forced pout.

As David walked towards her, he shook his head, "You didn't let me finish… I've never seen _you,_ " he emphasised.

Regina breathed out a confused, and equally nervous, laugh then her lips pursed in slight amusement, "You've lost me," she admitted.

David was standing directly in front of her now, her head having to tilt upward to look at him. As he peered down at her, she noticed the look of awe in his eyes and waited nervously for him to continue.

"Snow has always told me about you," he whispered, moving his hands to her forearms, "The woman who saved a life, the woman who taught the magic of true love… I have always been skeptical because I have never seen _her_ before… It's hard to imagine such a sweet creature underneath years of heartache and those terrifyingly gorgeous gowns, but I think I am seeing the real Regina right now," Regina's eyes glistened at his words. She had spent so long trying to make David and Snow's life together miserable for the sake of her own distorted reality of happiness, and here he is, saying a series of sweet words, " _This_ is who you are, don't let her go, and Robin's jaw is going to hit the floor when you catch his eye."

She didn't respond, her eyes thanking him for her. David smiled at her and began to retreat from the room, but at the last second she called out, "Wait! I actually could use your help with something," With an amused grin, he walked back to her, "The noise you heard was me falling over," she admitted with a bow of her head. When she looked back up at him, his amused glare was still there, "Do you know how long it's been since I danced with anyone? We are talking _years_."

"Ah," he muttered as he began to piece together the situation.

"I was practicing and I tripped," she admitted shamefully, her cheeks becoming red again, "I am a Queen, I am supposed to know how to do these things."

Without a word, he gathered Regina in his arms. An arm strong around her with his hand resting in the small of her back and his other softly clasping onto her hand. Regina was shocked at David's sudden movement, and tried to pull back, but she softened quickly with a sigh, bringing a hand up to rest on his shoulder and wrapping her fingers delicately around the thumb of his hand.

With their eyes glued to each other, David began to guide her melodically around the room despite the lack of music, "You made it sound as if you were awful at this," David commented as they moved.

Regina laughed out loud, "Perhaps it was my lack of dance partner. This is much easier than practising alone," Together they make a few more laps around the room performing simple movement and when they stopped, they held onto each other for a second too long, "Thank you, David. Maybe I was just more nervous than anything else."

"Why would you be nervous?" David asked, releasing his hold on her.

She shrugged and sighed, "Who knows. Really, though, thank you."

"Anytime," he whispered as he leaned in to brush his lips on her cheek, she hummed at the contact and showed him a wide smile when he pulled back, "Perhaps we can share a dance this evening?"

"Of course," she agreed.

He moved to leave the room again, leaving Regina standing in the centre. As he pulled the door open, she turned to look at the former Evil Queen once more, "Thank you," he told her with sincerity in his eyes.

"For what?" She asked, her head tilted in confusion.

"For being you."


End file.
